Quince
by ViolettaSchmidt
Summary: Quince años a través de la amistad de Número Uno y Número Cinco.
1. I

Abby se sentía muy orgullosa de su nueva gorra roja.

Se había pasado toda la mañana con la cabeza en alto para que todos pudieran admirar su nueva adquisición. En el receso, los compañeros de organización recordaban las memorias del día anterior, dejando al chico nuevo jugando contra la pared con una pelota marrón que se negaba a subir más alto que su cabeza.

Al notar al niño, Abby le dedicó una sonrisa amigable al ofrecerse a jugar con él.

Abby era la única amiga que había hecho el tímido Nigel desde que se mudó a un mundo nuevo en donde todos excepto ella le hacían burla de su acento único. Por tal motivo, él se reservaba sus palabras.

Preocupada por la tristeza de su hijo, la madre de Nigel le alentó a traer a su nueva amiga a cenar, pero él no pudo formular su invitación al ver que ella era arrastrada de nuevo al círculo para seguir hablando de su gorra y la _misión_.

Nigel notaba todos los días la lonchera de Abby con el logo de KND, sin saber exactamente qué era eso. Notaba también, que no sólo ella poseía esas letras, y que evidentemente no eran las iniciales de su nombre. Sin embargo, él nunca preguntó.

De vuelta en casa, la señora Uno se alegró al escuchar la pequeña voz de su hijo, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el pequeño hablando sólo. Y es que él si regresó acompañado, como todas las tardes, pero no era de una compañía que todos pudieran ver; Splinkers era un alienígena que era el encargado de entretener a Nigel cuando su amiga estaba muy ocupada jugando con los KND, dejando al británico sólo en su jardín trasero.

La señora Uno, decepcionada de la cita de juego fallida de Nigel, habló ese mismo día con el Doctor Lincoln de su preocupación que tenía con su hijo y su gran imaginación.

Al día siguiente, Abby acompañó a Nigel a casa, notando la evidente emoción que el pequeño de cabellos cafés mostraba al hablarle de Splinkers a su amiga. La niña amablemente asentía una o dos veces sin evitar pensar que seguramente su hermana estaría peleando con algún malvado en ese momento.

Días anteriores, ella le había contado a Número Once acerca de Nigel Uno y su gran entusiasmo por la vida; le había planteado el reclutarlo, pero Once dudó. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle él a la organización sino problemas? Le había dicho a Cinco que esperara hasta que Nigel pudiera probarse a sí mismo. Abby dudó, sin embargo, no lo expresó en voz alta. Después de todo, Cree era la líder.

Al pasar el día en casa de Nigel, Abby comenzó a darse cuenta que él no era sólo el niño aburrido y tímido que se había presentado en la escuela. Nigel le había presentado a Abby unas pocas armas de juguete que él mismo había inventado con el rizador de su madre, latas vacías, un cordel viejo y una botella de kétchup.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —le preguntó Abby, asombrada ante la creatividad aislada de Nigel. Esa y muchas otras armas con las que pretendía cazar extraterrestres gigantes muy distintas a Splinkers, era muy parecida a la tecnología 2x4 que ella llevaba atada a su cintura.

—Splinkers me ayudó —admitió sonrojado—. Él sabe mucho de armas... Me ha dicho que el mundo corre peligro —bajó la voz acercándose a su amiga—. Soy uno de los pocos que puede protegerlo.

Abby sonrió.

Nigel pidió cenar en su habitación para evitar que los adultos escucharan el monólogo de Abby que hipnotizaba al pequeño. Su madre accedió con gusto sin importarle nada más que la sonrisa de su hijo.

Bajo la oscuridad, Abby contaba los secretos de KND, las bases, operaciones y códigos. Le contó con ilusión la odisea de Número Nueve con la promesa de erradicar la varicela, le contagió su ira al relatar sus primeros encuentros con los villanos como Barba Pegajosa y Padre, y le contagió su alegría al relatar la historia de su nueva gorra, que había pasado de Número Dieciséis a Número Once y posteriormente a ella: la tercera en su familia al poseerla.

Los ojos de Nigel se hacían más grandes cada vez al escuchar las anécdotas que Abby le contaba, deseando poder ver de cerca la Base Lunar.

Al irse Abby a casa, Nigel se quedó frente a Splinkers en la oscuridad.

—Todo lo que decías era verdad —susurró Nigel. Sabía que a su madre no le gustaba que hablara con él-. ¿La escuchaste? Puedo ser uno de ellos. ¿Crees que sea bueno? ¿Crees que lo logre?

—…

—¿El… el mejor? —sonrió. Esa idea le gustaba.

Supo entonces que él debía formar parte de Los Chicos del Barrio.


	2. II

Los meses posteriores a la adquisición de su objeto más preciado habían sido devastadores.

Con Número Nueve lejos de casa, lo que debió haber sido la decomisión de Once se tornó, más que una ceremonia emotiva, un vuelco en la vida de Número Cinco.

Ese día, Abby sentía una amalgama de sensaciones extrañas cuando vio el pastel de cumpleaños que su madre preparaba a su hermana. Le preguntó a la pequeña si quería poner todas y cada una de las trece velitas que coronarían el pastel para lograrle sacar una sonrisa, pero en lugar de hacerle sonreír, sólo aumentó su pesar.

No estaba muy segura lo que pasaba después. Nadie le había explicado y no recordaba el suceso para cuestionarlo. Entró con cautela a la habitación de Cree y la encontró frente al espejo de pie que había ordenado a sus padres poner hace unas semanas.

Observó a la adolescente por largo rato hasta que ella por fin decidió hablar.

—Abby —la miró con ternura y casi compasión—. ¿Sabes qué pasará ahora, no?

—No —dijo calmadamente, prediciendo incluso la muerte de Cree.

—Me borrarán la memoria. Ya no recordaré nada.

—¿No me recordarás? —los cristalinos ojos de Abby comenzaron a lagrimear.

—Claro que si. Tú siempre serás mi hermanita -la abrazó fuertemente—. Pero no recordaré nada de los Chicos del Barrio. Y el sector V deberá tener un nuevo líder.

—¿Qué hay de Ocho-A y Ocho-B?

—¿Recuerdas lo que esos tarados le hicieron a mi nave personal cuando estuvimos en el sector Y? Tú eres mucho más capaz que ellos. Estoy segura.

—Pero...

—Ya lo decidí. Tú serás la líder. Cuento contigo, Abby —con ambas manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, Cree le dedicó la última sonrisa de orgullo que Abby le vio en un largo tiempo—. Has aprendido bien y estoy segura que serás la mejor. Después de todo, yo te enseñé lo que sabes.

* * *

Al dirigirse con escolta hacia la base lunar, Cree no permitió que su hermana le acompañara hasta la cámara de decomisión. No podría soportar su cara triste una vez más.

Caminó un trecho que pensó eterno, viendo alrededor de la sala diferentes cuadros de misiones aleatorias de operativos pasados. Por su cabeza como abejas furiosas pasaron todos los recuerdos al lado del Sector V y finalmente entendió lo que quisieron decir aquellos Ninjas Adolescentes cuando la abordaron noches antes.

—Piénsalo. Tú fuiste una gran líder, Cree. ¿Y así te lo agradecen? ¿Borrándote la memoria para que no recuerdes nada? Sólo unos mocosos egoístas harían eso. Para ellos no eres nada.

A ese encuentro, aquella adolescente no presentó sus armas ni siquiera cuando Once intentó luchar con ella antes de que otro Ninja le tomara por los brazos.

—Ellos sólo buscan lo mejor para sí mismos. Con nosotros buscaremos lo mejor para tí... Y nadie tendrá que olvidar nada -le sonrió maliciosamente concentrándose en los ojos llenos de duda de la pequeña. Le arrojó lo que parecía un labial a sus manos—. Úsalo si nos necesitas.

Desde entonces, todos los pensamientos de Once fueron cada vez menos amistosos contra los Chicos del Barrio. Aquella adolescente tenía razón. ¿Por qué? Y ciertamente ella tenía un miedo terrible a olvidar... Y ser olvidada.

—Bien, Once —inició Número cuarenta, quien le escoltaba. Cersiorándose que su aprendiz Ochenta y Seis notara la amabilidad con la que trataba a los casi adolescentes—, ¿algo que quieras decir antes de... Marcharte?

Once miró a su alrededor por el cuarto de decomisiones, tratando de grabar en vano todos los recuerdos que poseía esa sala. Suspiró hondo y bajó la mirada.

De su bolsillo tomó el labial y presionó la barra de color hacia abajo, llamando a un pequeño grupo de Ninjas Adolescentes a su rescate.

En menos tiempo que los chicos sacaban sus armas de tecnología 2x4, los adolescentes derribaban a los dos guardias, el encargado de decomisiones y su aprendiz.

Mientras en la sala de espera, Abby caminaba de allá para acá intentando distraerse con el universo que se podía apreciar desde una ventana, intentó ver el show de los Simios Arcoiris que pasaba una televisión hecha de cajas de zapatos y latas e intentó predecir sus nuevas órdenes como líder de sector. Pero nada funcionó. ¿Siempre tardaba tanto la decomisión? ¿Estarían lastimando a Cree?

Súbitamente, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando ver a una derrotada Ochenta y Seis apoyarse contra la pared.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Cree?

Cuarenta entró cojeando con las ropas hechos harapos detrás de su aprendiz, y con un gesto paternal le pidió a Número Cinco que le escuchara con atención y tuviera paciencia.

* * *

De vuelta en casa, Abby evadió la casa del árbol localizada en un viejo terreno valdío donde los adultos creían que esa pobre construcción entre ramas era sólo un lugar para que los vándalos se reunieran todas las noches. Evadió su casa y pasó de largo hasta la que ya consideraba su tercer hogar. Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que la puerta se abriera.

En la habitación de Nigel, éste se encontraba sentado sobre su cama viendo a la niña caminar alrededor de la pieza sin entenderle completamente sus quejas. Lo poco que podía entenderle, lo usaba para formular alguna historia fantástica acerca de Cree siendo secuestrada.

Abby paró en seco y tomó su gorra con ambas manos. La arrojó lo más fuerte que pudo y se perdió entre la ropa sucia. Soltó un grito de deshago y reprimió las lágrimas. Después de todo, la líder de sector ya no se podía permitir derramar una sola lágrima jamás.

Nigel avanzó hasta ella para reconfortarla con una mano sobre su hombro.

Los días posteriores, Cinco no vio el rostro de su nueva enemiga, ya que sus padres le habían anunciado que ella se había ido a un viaje con su amiga Ashley por el este del país, pero su hermana sabía bien que no estaba de vacaciones en absoluto; sino festejando su traición.

Trató de enfocar su mente en misiones para no volver a pensar en lo ocurrido. Pero nada funcionaba. Las tardes después de la escuela, ella caminaba a casa de Nigel para enfocarse en él; su nuevo proyecto. Desde hacía meses, ella le enseñaba tácticas de combate que le hacían más ágil y certero. Con el tiempo, él comenzaba a asemejarse a ella, aunque en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella seguía invicta.

Alguna vez ella se había atrevido, a costa de Once, a llevarlo a misiones de bajo riesgo para que aprendiera a combatir como un agente. Quería probarle a su hermana que Nigel Uno sería un buen elemento.

Cuando Cinco recibió las órdenes de la nueva misión, llamó al Sector V a reunirse en el cuarto central.

—A ver. Los de la Otra Cuadra están secuestrando niños al azar para probar en ellos su nueva arma de Dulcificación Especial. No sabemos en dónde atacarán después. Debemos patrullar el perímetro. Dos, tú ve a la escuela.

—Seguro —afirmó el rechoncho niño.

—Ocho-A, tu irás a la tienda donde solo los adultos pueden entrar... Quizá tramen algo.

—¡Si!

—Ocho-B, tú irás al parque al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Entendido.

—Yo me moveré por las dulcerías. Si ven actividad sospechosa repórtenlo de inmediato. Chicos del Barrio, ¡a sus posiciones!

Ésta parecía una misión fácil, así que antes de dirigirse a su zona, Cinco reclutó alegremente a Nigel —y sin saber, a Splinkers—, quien aceptó la misión sin chistar. La zona de él y Splinkers a explorar eran las calles cercanas a la casa del árbol.

El patrullaje resultó pacífico toda esa tarde; los niños caminaban por ahí sin señal de alguna actividad peligrosa por parte de villano alguno. Cinco recordó las órdenes de Número 65.3, advirtiendo que todos los días sin falta, un niño era secuestrado y usado como conejillo de indias. ¿Habrían los de la Otra Cuadra logrado ser más sigilosos de lo usual? No eran tan listos...

De vuelta a casa con Ocho-A y Ocho-B patrullando por la noche, Cinco no encontró a Nigel, asumiendo que él habría regresado a casa al anochecer.

—Hola, señora Uno.

—¿Abigail? Creí que _Nigie_ estaba contigo.

Extrañada por la afirmación, Abby tensó su rostro, relajándolo al instante.

—Estábamos jugando a las escondidas, ¿no se escondió por aquí?

—No, no, no —canturreó ella en estado alegre—. No sería un juego justo si te dijera.

La madre le ofreció entrar a seguir el _juego_ sin tomar conciencia de lo que pasaba. Cinco saltó de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera para encontrar el cuarto de Nigel solo. Le llamó un par de veces encontrando solitarios sus anteojos y una ventana forzada.

En un acto impulsivo, salió disparada a la casa del árbol encontrando sólo a Número Dos vigilante a la calle.

—Hola, Cinco.

—No hay tiempo. Debo irme.

—¿Qué pasa? Llamo a Ocho-A y...

—¡No!

Cinco tomó en sus manos el timón de una pequeña nave personal que arrancó a la mitad de otra pregunta de Número Dos, dejando su duda en el aire. Piloteó la nave hasta la mansión que ya conocía, interrumpiendo en el primer piso y buscando por las miles habitaciones algún indicio de los encantadores niños y su presa.

Después de un rato, logró hallar a su amigo, tumbado en el suelo.

—¡Nigel! —corrió hacia él con su corazón en la garganta— Oh, Dios...

Tomó al niño en sus brazos, viendo casi con horror su cabeza afeitada en su totalidad.

Cegada por su ira, buscó a los cinco niños culpables del delito, pero ellos ya se habían ido en busca de su próxima víctima.

Cinco llevó a Nigel a su casa sin que sus padres se enteraran que tenía visitas. No era capaz de ver las caras de su sector al presentarles a la víctima. Se recostó junto a Nigel y lo contempló en silencio, enfocándose en todo lo malo que le sucedía. Se culpó a si misma de todo. Quizá no era buena idea que ella fuera líder de sector si ni siquiera podía cuidar de su mejor amigo.

— _Abbytonta_ , te dije que Nigel Uno no sería un buen Chico del Barrio -Abby se paró de su cama con un escalofrío al ver a su hermana con ese uniforme rojo y negro que tanto despreciaba—. ¿Enviarlo solo a patrullar por la casa del árbol? ¿No te enseñé nada?

—Tú... ¡traidora!

—Yo no fui la que me iba a borrar la memoria tras todo lo que hice. ¡No lo entiendes, Abby! Pero algún día te tocará a tí y yo te salvaré de que se olviden de tí también.

—Yo creía en tí, Cree. Ser un Chico del Barrio no sólo es para que te recuerden. Es para luchar por otros.

—¿Qué caso tiene si nadie agradece lo que haces? Es mejor trabajar para el equipo que tarde o temprano gana.

—No puedo creer que alguna vez te admiré —masculló Cinco con desprecio y lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Madura, Abby. De cualquier forma lo tendrás que hacer. Y la próxima vez, no dejes a tu patético noviecito solo. Alguien podría raptarlo y llevárselo a los de la Otra Cuadra.

—¡¿Fuiste tú?!

—Como dije; es mejor trabajar para el equipo que siempre gana. Tienes más ventaja si sabes todo sobre los patéticos Chicos del Barrio.

Cinco se abalanzó sobre su hermana con fúricos puños al aire, sin embargo, ella se adelantó a los golpes ciegos y puso su palma en la frente de su hermana menor, haciendo que su bloqueo mental le dejara golpeando el aire.

—Vamos, Abby. ¿Por él? ¿En serio? —rió antes de mandar con una patada al otro extremo del cuarto antes de salir propulsada por sus botas a través de la ventana.

Cinco se quedó allí por un momento sin saber qué hacer. Ya no podía más.

Horas más tarde, cuando Nigel despertó, encontró a Abby a su lado sentada sobre su cama marcando coordenadas en un mapa. _Una nueva misión_ , supuso. Ella dirigió su mirada un momento a Nigel e intentó no enfocarse en su inexistente cabello mientras él ignorada todo con una sonrisa.

—Nigel... ésta es la Base del Ártico. Ahí tendrás todo el entrenamiento que necesitas —explicó Cinco fijando su mirada en una cruz en el mapa


	3. III

El entrenamiento de los cadetes de los Chicos del Barrio era exigente y agotador.

Todos bien sabían que Número 106.5 era muy estricta en eso pues aislaba a los cadetes del mundo exterior para sacar mayor provecho de ellos.

Abby había permanecido bajo su tutela sólo tres semanas, convirtiéndose rápidamente en la favorita del operativo al mando, quien siempre se recordaba con una sonrisa que no había duda; en esa familia corría sangre de élite.

Sin embargo, ya habían pasado casi trece semanas desde que Abby escoltó al nuevo recluta al Polo Norte y lo presentó con su antigua tutora. Recordaba los agotadores itinerarios de la academia y sólo esperó que la próxima vez que viera a Nigel fuera en su última prueba.

Antes de partir, Nigel le ofreció la vieja gorra roja a Abby, rechazándola en cuanto la vio. Nigel intentó persuadirla al recordarle lo feliz que estaba el día en que la recibió y lo orgullosa que estaba de portarla, pero ella no estaba lista para perdonar. No obstante, la tomó de mala gana prometiéndole que nunca más la vería con ella puesta.

* * *

Sin su amigo cerca, Abby se sentía más sola que nunca. A menudo se despertaba a la mitad de la noche ahogando un grito y ya no podía darse el lujo de cruzar el pasillo a esconderse bajo las sábanas de Cree; después de todo, ella protagonizaba sus malos sueños.

Confiar en sus padres era un tema del pasado, pues a pesar de todo, eran adultos y la paranoia de la traición la aisló en su propia casa.

Sin mejor lugar en donde refugiarse, comenzó a pasar las noches en la casa del árbol. Una noche, Ocho-A, el actual líder y su gemelo se marcharon a casa tras una agotadora pelea que bajo el torpe liderazgo, resultó en fracaso para el Sector V, dejando a Abby a solas con Hoagie.

Abby tomó asiento por un momento en el sofá de la sala central, fijando su vista en nada en particular, repasando una y otra vez sus acciones.

—¿Cinco? —le interrumpió el pequeño gordinflón, tomando asiento a su lado, notando la cabeza descubierta de la niña. Esa gorra roja tan característica de ella había estado en su cabeza desde que fue asignado al Sector V. Y ahora simplemente se había ido.

La pequeña le volteó a ver con una inconsciente mirada perdida, triste, muerta. Una mirada que al joven Dos le pareció tan familiar. Entonces hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer desde ese primer día en que vio la misma mirada vacía en el rostro de su madre.

—¿Sabes por qué los adultos cada vez que compran un cartón de leche lo abren en el mismo supermercado? -su rostro estaba serio. Era una pregunta extraña, ¿sabía él alguna táctica especial para vencerlos? ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el envase dice "abra aquí" —estalló entre risas haciendo que Cinco girara automáticamente los ojos, pero al final esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Así Dos comenzó a acompañar todas las noches a la pequeña, contándole cada vez peores chistes que le hacían olvidar sus problemas y sacar una sonrisa aunque fuera discreta.

Aunque extrañara la relación con Nigel, Hoagie era todo lo que Abby tenía en ese momento, aunque éste no pudiera tomar sus relatos en serio. Parecía que quería evitar los problemas a toda costa, siempre interrumpiéndole con alguna ocurrencia disparatada. Fue así como ella se logró reservar todo su pesar y gracias a los malos chascarrillos, logró calmarse antes de darle un codazo al narrador para que guardara silencio de una vez. Aún así, todos los días en secreto le agradecía profundamente que le hiciera compañía.

—Cinco —le llamó Dos desde el otro extremo del sofá—. ¿Por qué dejaste de usar tu gorra?

Ella giró los ojos en señal de fastidio, recordando que quiso explicarle eso hacía unos días pero había sido interrumpida por una mala broma.

—Porque quise —respondió de mala gana, hundiéndose en su asiento.

—Pensé que esa gorra era muy importante para ti. No parabas de hablar de ella y Número Once.

—Pero ahora ella es una traidora. No quiero saber nada de ella.

—Guau -se sorprendió con tristeza—. No me imagino qué se sentirá odiar a tu ídolo.

Cinco le miró con extrañeza. Ella no habría elegido tales palabras, pero era cierto.

—No sé —continuó el niño—, esa gorra te la dio Once por tu primera misión, no la traidora de Cree. Significa mucho para tí... Porque antes perteneció a Dieciséis, ¿No es así?

Odiaba admitir la razón en las palabras de Dos. Esa gorra no sólo significaba Cree, sino toda una organización y su lealtad. Toda una familia y su unión. Aunque en silencio se retiró, al día siguiente Dos extendió una larga sonrisa al encontrar a primera hora del día a la vieja Cinco con su característica gorra sobre su cabeza.

Luego de que Abby renunciara a su puesto como líder de sector y Ocho-A fuera promovido, las estadísticas del Sector V fueron en picada debido a una mala planeación de las estrategias y una sosa moral en la que casi robóticamente sólo cumplían misiones al azar. Abby no podía esperar la llegada de Nigel al sector. Estaba segura que con él contrarrestarían la inutilidad de los gemelos que estaban a pocos meses de ser decomisionados.

* * *

Un buen día, Abby despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, anunciándoles a sus compañeros que ese día sería la última prueba de Nigel. Queriendo pasar algún tiempo con él antes del gran momento, Cinco tomó una nave que personalmente piloteó a la Base Lunar.

Nigel se paseaba por la edificación como si de su hogar se tratara. Erguido y con el pecho de fuera, mostraba una nueva convicción y seguridad, cosa que le entusiasmaba y le admiraba su amiga.

Paseaban lado a lado por una amplia sala en donde yacían fotos antiguas de operativos dignos de reconocer en donde la parte superior se dedicaba a recordar los líderes supremos que habían tomado lugar. Al lado de la fotografía de Número Cien, acababan de colocar a Número 274, a quien Nigel aún no conocía, pero ya admiraba.

Siguiendo por su recorrido, se toparon con una vieja fotografía.

—Número Cero... —comenzó Abby al notar el interés por el niño pasado de peso con gafas oscuras rectangulares sobre sus ojos.

—El operativo que fundó la era moderna de los Chicos de Barrio —recitó sin titubear—. Derrotó a Abuelo y liberó a miles de niños de recolectar tapioca. Él fue el número uno...

Abby sonrió cálidamente al notar el progreso que había tenido en la academia. Su última prueba sería cosa de niños.

Mientras Nigel encerrado en el simulador peleaba contra decenas de robots creados de latas y sartenes, Cinco le veía junto a 274 con una sonrisa.

—Me agrada ese chico -reconocía el líder-. Tenías razón, es buen material para los Chicos del Barrio.

—Sí, señor —afirmaba orgullosa de ver los resultados evidentes. Hacía unos meses, ella podría jurar que Nigel desistiría en la primera horda.

—Pero veamos si puede conmigo...

El sorpresivo encuentro entre Nigel y 274 terminó en una corta derrota para ambos que el cadete apresuró como su obvia despedida de la organización, sin embargo, al estrecharse la mano, volvió a tener las esperanzas de combatir al lado de 274.

Mientras esperaban los resultados, Cinco le propuso un frío tarro de burbujeante soda en la cantina para celebrar los positivos resultados.

Hablando más calmadamente con su viejo amigo, notó que él ya era otro. Se notaba más distante. Insistente y paranoico. Aparentemente 106.5 tuvo un nuevo favorito y le compartió algunas de sus teorías más conspirativas al impresionable joven. Al mismo tiempo, Nigel notó en su amiga más reservación y siempre una sonrisa calmada. Notó su gorra puesta firmemente y recordó cuando desesperada la lanzó a cualquier lugar y el día que él trató que la volviera a usar.

—¿Cómo está todo en casa?

Ella subió los hombros -Bien, supongo.

No podía dejar de ver su inexistente cabellera. Quería preguntarle qué sentía, los resultados de los científicos; ¿Serían los efectos permanentes? ¿Habría algún efecto secundario? ¿Recordaba algo..? ¿Que había sido su culpa?

Pero quería evitarle todo eso. Y quería evitarse a sí misma el explicar que por su negligencia, por no salvar a tiempo a la persona que más quería, ella decidió renunciar a su puesto como líder. Porque ya no era capaz de tomar buenas decisiones.

Ambos callaron hasta que Número 1227 entró en la sala a entregarle a Nigel el papel que dictaminaba su destino.

 **Uno, Nigel**

7.2 años

Tierra. (G)

ING/E.U.A.

C: - O: AZ

A: P - B: P - C: P - D: P - E: N

Cinco examinó sus resultados, traduciendo el resultado negativo en la última prueba.

—Lo siento, Nigel —aterrizó una mano en su hombro.

Los ojos del cadete se abrieron como platos y agachó su mirada. No sabía por donde comenzar. ¿Había hecho algo que le molestara a 274?

Súbitamente, Cinco saltó de su asiento y con paso decidido salió de la cantina con Nigel detrás de ella, preguntándole una y otra vez a dónde se dirigía.

La respuesta se hizo clara cuando ambos se encontraban afuera de la habitación en donde se encontraba la Computadora Central. Un gran anuncio les decía a todos los agentes que sólo el personal autorizado podía acceder, so pena de decomisión.

—No te muevas. Si ves a alguien por aquí, cúbreme —Cinco le lanzó con discreción un arma pequeña de color azul que parecía una secadora común y corriente con un las letras de KND mal pintadas a un lado.

Nigel alcanzó a ver que ella se había introducido por los ductos de ventilación y dejó de oír sonidos provenientes de su compañera.

—Eh, cadete... —en un repentino respingo, Nigel jaló el gatillo de la secadora hacia Número 598, dejándola congelada de pies a cabeza. Nunca sabría si ella sólo quería saber la hora.

Ignorando el plan de Cinco, los pocos minutos que Nigel pasó al lado de esa puerta que restringía el paso, habían incrementado sus niveles de estrés, a tal punto que cuando Número Cinco salió por el mismo ducto de ventilación por donde había entrado, encontró no sólo a Número 598 congelada; sino también acerca de seis agentes más que evidentemente sólo pasaban por allí. Cinco se llevó la mano al rostro mientras Nigel explicaba que cualquiera pudo haber entrado al cuarto.

Esa noche, al regresar Nigel a casa, tuvo como invitada de pijamada a Abby, a quien la Sra. Uno recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Había que tratar bien a la persona que había alejado a Splinkers de Nigie.

Abarrotados con galletas, helado y caramelos, se escondieron bajo una sábana y una linterna entre ellos.

—Cambié tus calificaciones —soltó Cinco de la nada.

—¡¿Que tú qué?! —un trozo de galleta casi le ahogaba.

—Ahora podrás ser un Chico del Barrio.

—P-pero 1227 vio mis resultados. Él sabe que no pasé.

—¿Y qué? Nadie más lo supo.

—¿Y si 274 ordenó que no pasara la última prueba? —su voz comenzaba a alterarse.

—Dos-Siete-Cuatro no ordenaría eso —subió los hombros muy segura de sus palabras.

—¡Seguro 106.5 dio malas referencias...!

Abby tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Nigel haciéndole callar. Lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

—¡Nadie ordenó que no pasaras la prueba! No pasaste simplemente porque no confías en nadie. ¡Un Chico del Barrio debe trabajar en equipo y confiar en su sector! -bajó su mirada, recordando-Aunque terminen traicionándote.

—Confío en ti.

Abby subió rápidamente la mirada. El pequeño logró calmarse y entender las razones, pero ¿cómo podía pedirle confianza cuando ella ya no confiaba en si misma?

Sin importarte, Nigel se abalanzó sobre Abby para rodearla en un cálido abrazo, agradeciéndole profundamente todo lo que había hecho por ella.

—Yo nunca te voy a traicionar, Abby. No importa que me decomisionen. Nunca te olvidaré y siempre estaré contigo.

Nigel era aún inexperto en ese tema, y la mente de Abby le decía que esa promesa era vacía. Que en unos años él la olvidaría. Pero se propuso vivir cada día feliz a su lado hasta que ese momento pasara.

—Siempre estaremos juntos -corroboró ella al estrecharlo aún más fuerte.


End file.
